


You Can Makes a Sinner Change His Ways

by shanksmuseum



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Angst, Forbidden, Government Conspiracy, M/M, Model!AU sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanksmuseum/pseuds/shanksmuseum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Because laying with another man is illegal and Kurt is government property.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for implied homophobia and lack of freedom.

They didn’t talk about it.   
  
Even as Blaine opens the door and shuts the blinds before pulling Kurt to him. Even as he lets himself be pressed into the wall or the counter or the edge of the couch. Even as Kurt whispers “ _please_ ” against his lips.  
  
They didn’t talk about it because it wasn’t supposed to be happening.

Blaine knows how they work, how he doesn’t have a choice but he doesn’t care as long as Kurt comes back to him.   
  
They can’t be together out _there_ , but two years ago they doubted everything and six months ago they both broke. So they don’t talk about it because that would be admitting something.   
  
That would be admitting that two to four times a week Kurt comes knocking at his apartment door, that would be admitting that they kiss and touch and undress and moan each other’s names against damp skin.  
  
That would be admitting that Kurt would roll away and breathe in just once before getting dressed again and leaving without a word while Blaine tried to stay silent at least until the door would click shut because Kurt pretends he doesn’t hear Blaine cry and Blaine pretends he doesn’t hear Kurt linger right outside his bedroom.  
  
For six months they played the same game, an unspoken one because the moment their friendship turned into something else they stopped talking like they used to. The only words spoken the ones they can’t help as they roll around together in a bliss that vanishes as soon as it ends.   
  
Like a dream Blaine took too seriously, like a fantasy, an itch under his skin that kept everything clear and lucid all the way until he hears Kurt’s knock and then it would be real again, just for a small break in time where rules and laws didn’t matter.  
  
Because laying with another man is illegal and Kurt is government property.   
  
That’s how they met, two years ago Blaine was hired to perform at the unveiling of new government issue trackers. Kurt was one of the models, wearing one of the new trackers around his neck like a prisoner.  
  
And he was just that.   
  
In their world everyone with an IQ over 120 wore one as a precaution against terrorism. Years ago laws prohibited any form of slavery or human control but politicians found loopholes and now, less than a decade later it’s become the norm.    
  
The biggest social events of the season were the new product shows for trackers and Blaine only went to meet a governmentalist who knew how to trick trackers, he found a way to get on the performers list and paid off the man in charge of choosing.   
  
All so he could be there to meet a doctor who claimed to know how to deactivate them for hours at a time instead of mere minutes.  
  
Blaine wasn’t a criminal but he was part of the humanist movements, he still believed in freedom and the tracker embedded in the skin of his lower back like a plaque taking away his every right.  
  
That day, he truly found out about wanting freedom, because when he met Kurt one specific law came in the way, especially knowing Kurt was literally owned by the freedom-takers.   
  
Blaine pretended they would be fine, they would be friends and only such. It became a little easier when he did get access to the technology which could trick the trackers for almost half a day so he got to spend more time with Kurt, under the radar and away from suspicion.   
  
After a year they stopped going to Kurt’s place as sensors were installed, making him an example for society. For six months Blaine fought with everything he had to keep seeing Kurt, he found ways and means to trick the sensors so Kurt could get out a few times a week.  
  
By the time they finally saw each other again all pretenses were gone and Blaine couldn’t stop himself when he kissed Kurt the second he saw his face again after six months apart. But Kurt kissed back. But then Kurt ran.  
  
It took weeks for Blaine to get Kurt to talk to him again, encrypted emails and calls going unanswered for the longest time. He did research into the laws about homosexuality and what it would mean to get caught. All that helped him realize how much he _didn’t care_.  
  
He told Kurt as much, in a final message he told him all about how many years they could spend in jail, how many more freedoms could be taken away and how dangerous it would be but also how he had fallen in love with him and, that to him, it didn’t matter.  
  
That same night Kurt came knocking at his door and so started another cycle.  
  
They didn’t talk about it.


	2. The wrong becomes undone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I knew. That you loved me as much as I did. That one day you’d be free to say so, that’d you’d be free to call me yours and let me call you mine.”
> 
> Basically, the happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title is an inside joke between google and I, it will be explained at the end.

The day the revolution started was the first time Kurt ever stayed the night.

It had been Kurt’s twenty-first birthday and for the first time since they became criminals for each other, Kurt had asked in a whisper if he could sleep in Blaine’s bed that night.  
  
It wasn’t until one of Blaine’s friends from the humanitarian movement burst in, wounded and ecstatic, in the middle of the afternoon that they found out. During the night three government officials had released their own death sentences, taking down every higher-up with them.  
  
The doctor that had once helped Blaine find the smallest freedom was the one who deactivated every tracker before sending out broadcasts throughout the country that the government was about to fall.   
  
While Kurt and Blaine slept, it fell.  
  
After hearing the news Blaine, having tried to badly shield Kurt from view, turned around only to receive an armful of near-naked Kurt.   
  
“I am so in love with you, Blaine Anderson,” Kurt breathed out in a rush, kissing him like it was both their first and last time, eyes shut tight and features smoother than Blaine had ever seen. “We’re free.”  
  
Blaine couldn’t stop the strange mix between a sob and a laugh from bubbling up and out, barely containing his grin before cupping Kurt’s face and kissing away his giggle, hardly caring about the sheet falling between them leaving them completely uncovered and their one-man audience.  
  
Kurt had spoken, Kurt had admitted everything that had been left unsaid since they were first 17 and then 19 in a few words that would always remain tattooed in Blaine’s mind and soul and heart.  
  
“ _ We’re free _ ,” Blaine couldn’t help but giddily whisper against Kurt’s lips over and over.  
  
He knew it wasn’t so easy, it wouldn’t be easy for another long while but progress beyond their wildest and most common dreams had been made and if it was enough to get Kurt to let go of his final fear, it was enough for him.   
  
After that day, Kurt never left his apartment nor the air silent. It was like he had finally been given his last freedom the moment the political war had been declared, a war he had the choice to join from the other side.  
  
The following week Sam, their informant, came by with the necessary tools to fully take off the trackers embedded into their skin.  
  
That evening he let himself be laid out on the still-sun-warm living room floor, breathing in and out while Kurt slowly kissed his way down his back, much like Blaine had done to him that morning, kissing each and every scar and mark the government had tainted his skin with, using him as a prop for their new and even more invasive technology.   
  
It had killed Blaine, running his fingers over every inactive or removed tracker placed there for fashion and example. Kurt hadn’t minded, he repeatedly reassured Blaine that he was fine with a smile as he wiped away the few stray tears Blaine hadn’t held in.  
  
Kurt’s trackers had been easy to remove, they were mostly for show and made to be temporary but they knew Blaine’s wouldn’t give without some hardship. He had wanted to just get it over with but Kurt had only smiled and climbed into his lap, kissing him into relaxation before setting their bed cover on the ground and asking Blaine to lay down.  
  
Fifty minutes later Blaine was finally starting to relax under Kurt’s mouth and hands massaging away any future pain before whispering in the sunset lit room, “I’m so sorry.”  
  
Blaine frowned, trying to turn over without success as Kurt leaned forward, keeping him pressed into the ground as he rested his forehead against the top of Blaine’s spine.  
  
“For what, Amour?” Blaine asked just as softly, heart lodging itself in his throat as he heard Kurt inhale wetly.   
  
“For never giving you the love you deserved, for being a coward when it came to you and everything you gave me.”  
  
Blaine closed his eyes, breathing in deeply enough to make them both raise and fall with its movement. “You gave me everything I ever could have wanted. Kurt, god, you gave me  you . I don’t... I don’t care about all that because I always  _ knew . _ ”  
  
He felt a feather light kiss against his shoulder, right next to a spot of wetness that broke his heart. “Knew what?” Kurt asked into his skin like he was both terrified and impatient to hear the answer.  
  
“That you loved me as much as I did. That one day you’d be free to say so, that’d you’d be free to call me yours and let me call you mine.”  
  
“I’ve always been yours,” Kurt rushed out. “From the moment we met, you made me doubt everything I’ve ever been taught. Everything I’ve ever known suddenly just... didn’t matter. I was never taught or even allowed to think for myself or doubt the rules but then... you were there.”  
  
Blaine could have sworn he felt Kurt’s smile against his spine. He stayed quiet, knowing Kurt needed this to be his confession.   
  
“But you never had any doubts,” Kurt continued after a while. “You turned my life upside down and you let me do the same to yours in turn and you still... never doubted. I always knew I was falling in love with you but I didn’t let myself admit it. But then I got your letter. I thought I was about to lose you and that was it. That’s when I finally, I don’t know, let go. But I still didn’t have your coura-”  
  
“Kurt, you’re the strongest person I’ve ever met,” Hearing Kurt laugh softly Blaine rushed to continue. “No, I’m serious. I’ve met hundreds of rebels and humanitarians, men and women putting everything on the line and risking far more than just their life. But you, you are stronger than all of them. You survived, you lived through the worst form of psychological torture, while the rest of us had little freedom you had none and you still became who you are now.”  
  
“I fell in love.”   
  
And Blaine couldn’t say anything to that because he knew that’s where they both found the will to fight and survive.  
  
After that, it took less than an hour to get the tracker out. Kurt’s careful fingers pulled out the device so perfectly barely any marks remained, just a red patch of skin on the swell of his lower back which Kurt spent a great deal of time soothing with pomades and light touches.  
  
They slept on the floor that night, fully naked for the first time since their childhoods. They got to enjoy the feeling of completely smooth skin, making them giddy with breathless joy. It made everything seem real. Like tangible freedom.  
  
The war got bad over the next few months but it was clear the right side would win.   
  
During three separate occasions some last remnants of the government came for Kurt but they failed every time. First because Blaine was there to fight them off but the one time Kurt was alone he did just as well.   
  
Every last fiber of soldier-grown Kurt was gone, all the training they insured in his brain didn’t work when they came to get him back. They hadn’t brought weapons, thinking they would just be able to manipulate the coding in his mind to get him to follow them.   
  
Little did they know they couldn’t even use the tracker to shock him into compliance, giving Kurt every advantage as he got them out of the apartment.  
  
Because every night since the world entered a state of war Blaine and Kurt had been training. Stripped down to the barest amount of layers in the cool evening air Blaine taught Kurt how to fight and defend himself and Kurt taught Blaine all about control and tact, using his mind as well as his body.  
  
It took barely a month before Kurt was better than Blaine and didn’t need teaching anymore. But they kept at it because Kurt had so much more to offer. After years of mental imprisonment, his mind had gotten stronger, both in intellect and discipline.   
  
Blaine had thought he was intelligent and then he met Kurt.  
  
Because to be a model in the circle he was apart of, you legally had to be allowed to wear a tracker, so not only did a government model have to be gorgeous, they had to be among the above average population. 120 IQ just like the rest of them.  
  
Kurt had been able to join the revolution forces within five months, proving to be one of the best minds of the movement.   
  
The war lasted 521 days.   
  
There were no battles, no deaths, just changes and political fallouts. Three months before the war ended with the humanitarians as the victors, the government was fully infiltrated and altered from the inside ending any enemy responding forces.  
  
All from the work of Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson.  
  
The world healed and recovered, a new political and social system was put in place and every law was reviewed. Trackers were melted down and banned, their technology destroyed for future generations.  
  
On the end of the revolution’s second anniversary, Kurt asked Blaine to marry him.  
  
They didn’t get rings nor did they sign any kind of legally binding contract even though they  _ could _ .   
  
They swore themselves to each other in front of their friends, they took part in every wedding  cliché and they considered themselves married, they just didn’t want a contract saying so and a permanent band around their fingers.  
  
It was their own little freedom in a new society where they weren’t criminals anymore, where they could love each other publically and privately without the weight of the world on their shoulders.   
  
It didn’t stop Blaine from making a joke about laws never stopping them anyway during his vows to which everyone laughed but Kurt only smiled and pressed a kiss to his knuckles, whispering a quote from the letter Blaine wrote him long ago against his skin.  
  
" _Amour,_ _ I would fight the world and break every rule for you because the consequences would never be as strong as my love . _ ”  
  
If there were tears in Blaine eyes as he kissed Kurt far more intensely than was common, no one mentioned it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “The Wrong Becomes Undone” is a lyric from Carrie Underwood’s song “Inside Your Heaven” which a) is a wonderfully dirty title and b) is the happy ending to the first part of this fic’s title which was from Bruno Mars’ “Locked Out of Heaven”. Get it? I hope you do because it took me two hours of song listening to find a darn title oh my god. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a prologue type thing, the second chapter or part is far longer and includes actual plot. Also a happy ending.


End file.
